


All in the Now

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [12]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snowed In, Valentine's Day, Winter, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was a comforting thing, reassuring even.





	

Ami never ceased to amaze Makoto. No matter how long they had known each other, there was always something that caught her interest. Whether it was in battle or living every day, Makoto always made sure to look after Ami, even though she knew that the soldier of Mercury could take care of herself. She couldn't help it, really.

As they sat next to the doorway, watching the snow fall outside, Makoto placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. Ami soon repeated that same action to her; it was a comforting thing, reassuring even. Ami knew that Makoto was looking out for her, she knew that all too well. They stood by each other through thick and thin, and there was no changing that.

Makoto leaned closer to Ami; she closed the distance between them, gently kissing her. Ami's lips were always soft, and just as sweet once Ami returned the kiss. Such a small yet meaningful gesture was that they needed for this moment, all in the now.


End file.
